wof_pantala_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
FlashWings
This is an unusable fanon Pantalan tribe created by MoonlightFantasy and several others. Description: dark purple, blue, green, or black scales with scattered red scales; bioluminescent glowscales on neck, limbs, and snout; four wings; glowing antennae Abilities: bioluminescent glowscales for communication; Location: in the northwest mountains of Pantala Queens: Moonlight; Moonbeam; Glint Diet: herbivoric Alliances: NeedleWings Contributors MoonlightFantasy Misty the Hybrid XXMidnightDragonXx BlackDragonKid Skarmoleaf DeltaTheSeaWing SaltyShaker Creatiøn NixTheDragonTamer__TOC__ Appearance FlashWing dragonets are very small and chubby, with small limbs and wingbuds. Abilities Flashwings have two pairs of dragonfly-like wings, which enables them to manuvre around caves with great agility. Their claws are extra-sharp, to climb up cave walls, and they shoot a stream of toxic acid from their tails. Flashwings have excellent night-vision, but when exposed to bright sunlight they find it difficult to adjust. They have glowscales on their neck and limbs. Territory text Culture text Traditions text Holidays Every year, the Flashwings hold a Festival of Light to celebrate their freedom from Queen Wasp and to commemorate those who didn't make it to safety. When Flashwing dragonets are of a certain age, they attend a Lighting Ceremony, where the dragonets light their lights and fly for the first time. Diet text Ruling text Laws text History FlashWings were a very friendly, bubbly tribe that interacted with most of the other tribes happily and lived near Lake Scorpion, in the dragon's tail portion of Pantala. However, during the Tree Wars, FlashWings allied with the LeafWings, refusing to go with Queen Wasp willingly. Rather than fighting the fair and honest way, Wasp led an army in the night that preyed on innocent FlashWing dragonets. The dragonets were unable to defend themselves and many dragonets died. By morning, the HiveWings were gone. The entire tribe was shaken greatly. Their population had been greatly reduced because of the cruel way their dragonets had died. They had no choice but to go into hiding. They weren't going to be ruled by the queen who had proved to them her heartlessness. They fled to the mountains in the Northwest region of Pantala. Thousands of FlashWings made the journey in one day, but the HiveWing armies noticed. Their already reduced population was cut in half. Wasp's armies feared telling their queen of their failure to wipe out the FlashWing tribe, and told her the glowing tribe had been obliterated. Wasp was slightly suspicious, but she had no choice but to go along with it and tell her tribe they had been destroyed. The FlashWings still live in fear that Wasp will discover them to this day. Defenseless dragonets are raised underground and in mountain caves, told the horror stories about what might happen to them if they go outside. |-| Canon Tribes = LeafWings LeafWings generally think of FlashWings as very weak, claiming that all their abilities are only for show and they are good for nothing. This is very offensive to the FlashWings, who in turn think of LeafWings as arrogant, ignorant, and overly aggressive for no reason. They did ally with the LeafWings in the Tree Wars, mending their rough relationship for a little while, but when the FlashWings disappeared, the LeafWings found themselves without allies and blamed the FlashWings for "abandoning" them. They tend to blame the FlashWings for losing the Tree Wars. About half of the population believe that the FlashWings are still alive in hiding somewhere, like they are, with the other half believing they have been completely wiped out. HiveWings HiveWings currently believe that the FlashWings are dead. In the past, FlashWings and HiveWings were allied, but with the Tree Wars, their relationship has been completely shattered. The FlashWings are intensely bitter and hateful towards the HiveWings, considering them cowardly and cruel for the way they murdered defenseless dragonets. SilkWings The SilkWings and FlashWings used to have a great bond. Like their relationship with the HiveWings, however, this changed when the SilkWings willingly joined Queen Wasp. The FlashWings don't hate the SilkWings, but they harbor a small grudge towards them and generally dislike them. |-| Fanon Tribes = NeedleWings FlashWings are frightened of the NeedleWings' parasitic nature, but they don't have such a toxic relationship with the NeedleWings as they do with the other tribes. They respect the NeedleWings, if a little bit intimidated by them, and the NeedleWings respect them in turn. The NeedleWings currently believe the FlashWings dead, like most other tribes, but they honor the FlashWings' memory and never speak of them in vain.